Project: Jackson
by angelslaugh
Summary: First of the SHIELD Files. Percy and Skye Jackson have been through their share of crap, but when Loki and Thor come back from Asgard, they insist Skye is not who she thinks she is. On top of that, Percy's getting married and Reyna's dating Nico. Skye's the last one of the Seven left, and with Thanos cooking up a plan in the shadows, she's not certain she can beat him herself...
1. Welcome To Hades

Welcome to my life. Or, more accurately, welcome to Hell.

Or Hades.

Whatever you prefer.

My name's Andromeda Skye Ariadne Jackson, and-like I keep telling those who don't know my story-I told my brother NOT to include me.

I hate publicity…

Anyway, my friend Jayla, first-ever daughter of Hephaestus, told me she was telling her story. So, I can't let my best friend one-up me, right?

Well, anyway, it all started with the Leaning Tower of Pizza (Annabeth just corrected me-apparently it's Pisa. GO AWAY, OWL GIRL! JK, right?).

We were in Italy and a Hydra-of all things-decided, _Hey, I smell three demigods! I'm going to go eat them!_

So it almost killed me by jumping on me. And we were kind of eating pizza on the top of the monument (tourists were giving us nasty looks, probably because of the NO FOOD sign or something), so I dropped my Hawaiian style pizza.

Not even kidding.

We didn't _plan_ to blow up Italy's most famous architectural building. Leo did. He was the one with the giant airship.

Of course, Annabeth was really, _really_ angry at Leo.

But we had to go anyway-Mom wanted all of us to camp out in an apartment together so we didn't get nightmares-and we had the worst thing (other than blowing up yet _another_ national monument, the St. Louis Arch being the first, you know, with Echidna and her Chimera?) to do in the morning.

School.

So yeah…welcome to Hades.


	2. School Sucks For ADHD Demigods

I suppose school isn't _too _bad unless you're a dyslexic demigod.

Thank the gods my stepdad, Paul Blofis, was able to score a few books for us demigods going to school at Goode, Thalia, and Calypso, who was already making gardening boxes.

Calypso and Leo were so cute together, I suppose.

But the Se-

No, not Seven. More like…Four. Out of the Seven, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and I had survived the second war.

Jason died protecting Piper as Dylan threw a dagger to kill Piper. Piper died by Dylan's hand as well, by throwing a Roman spear. Hazel was acknowledged by Pluto, but died as a result. Frank died trying to keep Hazel alive.

Technically, everyone counted me and Percy as one. Even Gaea did. So yeah.

Only we survived.

Thalia decided to take a leave of absence to get more members for the Hunters. Percy and Annabeth decided to finish high school here, Leo and Calypso doing the same. I didn't know what I'd do-maybe go to Egypt. Or help at the House of Life-Sadie and I had met a few weeks ago.

I just wanted to forget about Tartarus.

The nightmares, though, wouldn't stop bothering me.

Anyway, we walked to school and got our books from Paul, all of us wore out from yesterday's activities (yeah, we were planning on telling Mom and Paul about 'blowing up the Leaning Tower of Pisa because of a hydra' later today, after they saw the news), and going to our shared homeroom (Paul's class-he'd pulled some strings for us to have mostly the same classes-all of ours would be the same excluding clubs and our elective).

Percy was the captain of the guy's swim team, I was the captain of the girl's swim team. Annabeth would probably be head of the book club, Thalia the head of archery club (don't ask, not even I knew why there was one), Leo the sculpting (if he decided to do that) club, and Calypso the gardening club.

We had so many clubs because of our long-time rivalry between Goode High and another high school named Midtown High.

"Hello, class," Paul greeted. I was sidetracked, tapping my pencil erratically.

"Hi, Mr. Blofis."

Percy and I called him Dad, in and out of school.

Poseidon, Percy, and I (in case you wondered why I haven't mentioned it much) don't have a good-if any-relationship at all.

We found out that he had another kid, but she wasn't ready-not yet.

After that, we seemed to cut Poseidon out of our lives.

"Hey, Dad," Percy and I simultaneously said after the class was finished saying 'hi'.

A lot of students turned to stare.

Whispers spread like wildfire when they realized Percy and I were the Jackson siblings, coming back to school for the first time since winter break the year before.

And it was September, so almost a full year.

"So, Skye, Percy, you two will be in the exchange science program. Once a week, you two-along with four others-will be taken to Midtown High," Paul said, his face filled with sympathy.

Instead of groaning like I would have the year before, I simply nodded sharply.

So did Percy.

~:~

Lunch was…well…to put it bluntly, sort of a nightmare.

We were all lined up for lunch, nobody paying attention to us.

Since Goode is a relatively small school now, we all had the same lunch period.

I, myself, followed Percy to an empty table. But then I remembered our actual, mortal friends.

"Percy," I said. My brother turned.

"What, Skye?" he questioned.

"Jack's going to skin us alive," I said, and he gasped.

Yeah, he'd forgotten.

Jack was our friend. He's seventeen…and mortal. And he wanted to go out with me.

Ew…

I approached Jack's table.

"Jack," I greeted.

He looked up.

The fry in his mouth dropped.

"Skye?" he questioned, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

I gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, man," Percy greeted.

"Hey, Perce," Jack laughed, attracting half the cafeteria.

"You know the girlfriend you think is fiction?" Percy questioned.

Jack snorted.

"The one who you and Skye are obviously delusional about?" Jack glanced over the where Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso were sitting. "I dig that blonde chick."

I gulped.

Percy only grinned.

"Annabeth!" he called.

Annabeth got up and ran over.

"Need help with some 'boring' architecture?" Annabeth questioned, her gray eyes sparkling.

"Naw, need to prove something." With that, he dipped her and kissed her on the mouth.

"Woah, dude, PDA," I said after a few minutes.

Jack's mouth was open.

I closed it.

"You'll catch flies," I told him.

"Come on, bring your friends. Tell us where you've been!" Jack laughed.

I sat down.

"My aunt kidnapped Percy and I, we took a quick vacation to Rome, Italy, hell, and Greece." I shrugged. "Yesterday we got back from Italy."

"Did you see what happened to that Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Another of our friends, Cassie, asked eagerly.

I winced, Percy choked on his drink, Annabeth's fork dropped, Leo brought out a mini hammer and started working on something, Thalia fidgeted with her shirt, and Calypso buried her head in a gardening book.

"Yeah," Percy said. "We were there. Briefly."

I fought to keep my expression blank.

"Yeah. I heard a few teens were eating pizza on there!" chortled Jacklyn.

I got up, no appetite left.

"Sorry," I said, my voice small. "I have to go."

I rushed out of the cafeteria, dumping my tray and then returning it.

~:~

NEW SHIELD HELICARRIER, SOMEWHERE IN THE OCEAN

"Thank you for coming here today, Avengers."

"No problem, Nick," Tony said, drinking his coffee.

_Anthony Stark, genius, playboy, philanthropist. Iron Man. Agent level: LEVEL 11, one below director._

Fury's eye twitched.

"It's DIRECTOR Fury-"

"Coulson's director, you're just the head of this helicarrier," Peter mentioned.

_Peter Parker, teenager. Spiderman. Agent level: LEVEL 1._

Fury sighed.

"The director," Fury said, "wants to recruit a few people. We don't know exactly who they are, but they are high schoolers." He grimaced and threw a few files down.

"Woah," Peter said. He snatched the thickest file with his spider webbing that shot from his hands. "They blew up the St. Louis Arch?"

_Powers: Can crawl on walls, uses spider webs to go across the city…saves New York from a lot-and A LOT means A LOT-of muggings. Basic crime fighter. Uses spandex._

Tony whistled.

"And the Leaning Tower of Pisa." He looked a little closer. "This file says two looked like twins? On had on a silver tiara? Shouldn't be hard to find."

_Powers: Uses a suit with titanium alloy? Can fly. Uses repulsor tech._

Natasha Romanov squinted her eyes.

"I know her."

They all looked at the file she had. A girl with black hair and green eyes laughed with what looks like her brother.

_Natasha Romanov. Black Widow. Assassin. Agent level: Same as Stark._

"Who is she?"

Natasha shrugged. "I only know her last name. Jackson."

Peter lit up.

"Jackson? I only know two Jacksons." He noticed the other Avengers looking at him.

Thor was silent.

_Thor. Asgardian god of thunder. Agent level: Same as Stark._

"Well, who are they?" Tony wanted to know. Really badly.

"They're supposed to be at my school tomorrow for the Goodewill Science Exchange Day." He held up a flyer. "It's for the six that are most terrible at Goode to come to Midtown every Friday." Peter shrugged. "I'm one of the best science kids in Midtown, so it's all good."

"They are heroes." Everyone turned to Thor. He stared at Fury, anger obvious. "Do not attempt to recruit them. Too much tragedy has befallen them."

"How can two kids be heroes?" Tony wanted to know.

Thor looked at Tony gravely.

"They have saved the world," he said simply. "I cannot say any more."

Thor got up and walked away, leaving for Asgard to visit his brother, most likely.

Everyone exchanged looks.

Whoever these kids were, it was obvious they weren't going to get away.


	3. We Get Knocked Out By a Nerd

The next day was…better.

Midtown High seemed like a good school, if you didn't count the bullies.

Honestly, Goode High and Midtown High had about the same amount of students.

"Welcome, Miss Jackson, Mr. Jackson, Miss James, Mr. Lawrence, Miss Lawrence, and Miss Lako. Welcome back," greeted the nurse. Her smile seemed genuine.

I looked away. I already didn't like her.

"Parker," she said, and a lanky teen approached.

"Yes, Miss Sally?"

"Show the Jackson siblings to Mr. Perkins' classroom." Parker nodded, looking a little troubled.

"Follow me," he said easily.

We followed him, me right next to him, Percy right behind me.

"My name's actually Peter, just so you know."

"Hey, Parker. Who're these two?" A big guy sized my brother and I.

While my brother wasn't muscle-y like the guy in front of us, I could feel Percy's wolf stare from behind me, and I added my super-ultra-deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare that even Kronos had quailed at.

The guy paled and I knew we gave of danger vibes.

He said, "Never mind."

The guy practically ran away.

"They just-"

"-did you see-"

"-they just scared away the toughest guy in the _state!"_

"-with a stare!"

I raised my eyebrows and telepathically connected to my bro.

_We really need to tone down the glares, else the mortals will get suspicious,_ I said to him.

_I am being cautious, Skye!_ I snorted at my brother's empathetic statement.

Peter looked at us curiously. Then he turned into a room.

"Mr. Perkins, I brought the Jacksons," he proclaimed loudly.

Percy hit the ground with a thud.

I whirled around to see a mini arrow sticking out from his jugular, and felt one pierce my own.

The last thought I had was, _Darn. I really wanted to eat lunch…I wanted some pizza…_

~:~

"Skye…wake up!"

"Pizza…" I groaned.

"Thank gods," Percy breathed when I blearily opened my eyes.

"I want pizza, or else I'm going to do something very bad," I warned.

Percy gave me an almost wounded look.

I took the time to assess all escape routes and such…which there weren't any. Just us and some pipes.

I sighed and looked at Percy.

"It's just us and the pipes," he explained. "I checked. I was up a couple hours before you, though."

I blinked.

I strained my hearing…and blinked again.

"Pipes, Percy."

Percy looked at me as though I was crazy…then a look of dawning understanding lit his eyes.

"What are we going to do, metalbend?"

I gave him an impressed look.

"I'm surprised you were watching," I muttered.

"I wasn't. You tried to metalbend after you watched that. For a year."

My face went red.

"Legend of Korra is awesome! Don't diss on the Avatar cycle, brother!"

Percy fought to keep his amusement down.

"Or what?" he challenged.

I heard the pipes rumble with water, and I knew Percy had been distracting me and anyone watching so he could discreetly 'fidget' (but actually call water to him). But I was still mad.

"Or what?" he sneered again. "Aang is a twelve year old with a serious hero-"

I hit him.

Probably not the best idea, but my rage was at its limit.

The water burst through the pipes, startling both my brother and I.

I faked a girlish scream, and mist appeared as the water started to heat up for some reason.

I snapped my fingers, calling the Mist (the thing that shielded mortals from seeing us demigods) to me and wrapping it around my brother and I.

Spy-look-alikes came running in with guns.

Perce and I took this opportunity to dart out of the room, the Mist still around us.

We walked into an area where several people sat around a table, including a manacled-and-muzzled guy wearing green. Percy and I went back in the hallway.

Lots of green.

"So, we went against your wishes Thor and nabbed the two Jackson siblings."

I went cold at the name. I looked back at Percy-he looked pale.

Thor…

AGH! WHAT THE FUDGESTICKS IS AN ASGARDIAN DOING HERE?! I really wish I was so confidant in my ability with the Mist that I could go and just say hello…and I really wish I had seen Thor at the table. I'd only seen like three people.

Percy obviously felt my worry, because he placed a hand on my arm reassuringly.

I wasn't all that reassured. At all.

I looked back at the table and saw the guy dressed in green…staring at us. Thor looked angry. REALLY angry.

I lifted a finger to my lips, my face pleading.

His eyes, which had been somber, seemed to communicate mischief.

_Perhaps you should go the other way._

I nearly jumped in surprise. I felt Percy flinch violently.

_Or, since you look like Natasha and Clint, you could just coolly sit down, since they aren't expected for another hour._

Instead of following his advice, I just entered the room, my head down, looking preoccupied, and Percy did the same.

I slipped into an empty desk within hearing.

_I'm Loki, by the way._

_Leave me alone,_ I sent back bitingly.

_Loki? Who's Loki?_ Percy asked me.

I shrugged.

_I don't really know, Percy._

_The god of mischief._ Loki sounded insulted.

I groaned.

Then I heard Thor say something (yeah…we kinda met Thor in Italy, a few days before the Leaning Tower of Pizza incident. He was with his lady friend, Lane, or something), his tone angry.

"WHAT?"

"I said, we kidnapped the Jacksons. A few minutes ago, they escaped. Now all you have to do is find them."

I smirked a little.

Grand entrance, bow before me! Or ingenuity. Got to thank my ingenuity.

I grabbed a random piece of paper and started drawing quickly.

Adding a few speech bubbles, I looked over my work, satisfied.

It had a small cartoon of Percy and I in animation standing there, side by side.

Percy was smirking, and his speech bubble said, "I think you should've listened to Thor."

I was smirking as well, though it looked a little more sinister.

"I agree. And, unless you have pizza or chocolate, you've officially got on the Jacksons' bad side."

The third speech bubble was connected to both Percy and I in the cartoon, saying, "Game over!"

I stood up and went to the eyepatch dude. He didn't seem to notice that I was actually his former prisoner.

"Sir," I said, giving him the paper, then walking away, Percy right behind me.

~:~

Half an hour later we're concealed under a table in the cafeteria, watching agents run all over the place.

I was eating M&Ms, brownies, some Hawaiian style pizza, and some Skittles with the pizza and chocolate goods. Percy…was eating way more. It made my stomach roil unpleasantly.

The cafeteria doors opened and I saw the people from earlier (minus Eyepatch Dude) stroll in, Loki being attached to Thor by a chain extending from his manacles.

I decided to pop out of nowhere, the Mist gone.

"Hey, Thor," I greeted, Percy popping up a few seconds later. "How's life?"

"MY FRIENDS!" Thor boomed, seeming in a cheerier mood. "HOW GREAT IT IS TO SEE YOU!"

"You too, Thor," I grinned. Then I saw Peter in the group, standing around awkwardly. "Hey, Peter," I said, setting down my plate. I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for leading us to that classroom and letting us get knocked out!" I giggled as I let him go. When I turned around, Percy was eating my Skittles.

He paled when he saw me glaring at him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I merely smiled at him, then said in a dark tone, "If you ever eat my chocolate or pizza, Perseus Jackson, I promise I will castrate you."

He shivered.

~:~

"So, Natasha, is it?" I questioned the redhead sitting across from me. She nodded. "What's the best way to castrate someone?"

The other men choked at this.

"I mean," I said, pretending to be oblivious to their horror, "I always thought it'd be easier, but when I tried to castrate someone, he nearly died."

Natasha stared at me.

"Do it fast," she advised. "There's really no foolproof way to castrate someone. They could easily get infection and die." Her voice was low, as if she had done it before.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Perhaps it'd just be better if I tormented them with Justin Bieber."

Natasha cracked a tiny smirk.

I looked around and pretended I'd only just noticed that they (the men) were staring at us with horror.

"What?" Natasha and I asked in creepy unison. "It was a valid question!"


	4. Mortals Are Really Stubborn

We chatted and basically made ourselves at home until Fury-or Eyepatch Dude-strolled in and stopped, seeing us conversing with the Avengers and Loki, who, thanks to my violent tendencies of hitting people until I got what I wanted (actually, I only threatened to pull out Thor's organs one by one unless he treated Loki right, because Loki was being debased like a dog, which was too cruel-even for Fury), was now un-muzzled.

"Why did you break out of your prison cell?" Demanded Fury, raising a gun. I looked up, my face neutral.

"Director Fury, is it?" I questioned coolly. He nodded. "I do not appreciate being knocked out and dragged to Hades-only-knows. I'm a friend of Thor's and Natasha's" true. Natasha and I became besties! "and I don't appreciate being undervalued. Seriously? Just leave us alone," I finished.

"You will fight for us or else I'll-" began the director, but was soon put in place by me swiftly kicking him in the berries. Snickers erupted from the Avengers as Fury sank down on his knees.

"Or what?" I challenged him. "You'll kill us? Think again, pretty boy. I've pretty much pissed off higher beings than even Thor here and have an even messier family than Thor and Loki, so you might want to take it up with them." I pretended to think. "Oh, wait. They'd smite you." I gave him a dark smile. "So either you back off, or I will sic my cousin on you-my most war-hungering one." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor flinch. Ares was pretty violent. "I'll join your boy-band so long as I can invite my friend Annabeth."

Fury gulped, but nodded as he got up.

He turned away for a second, then turned back.

"I," he began, looking as though he'd swallowed a particularly sour lemon, "_respectively _ask you for an intero-, I mean, interview."

He said 'respectively' like he didn't care for the word.

"We'll be there," I said carelessly. "On our own time, so you don't have to worry. We'll yell."

Fury left.

"I told them not to kidnap you two. You two are heroes!" Thor loudly proclaimed.

I started choking.

Loki helpfully slammed me on the back.

My eyes watering and throat stinging a little, I turned to Thor.

"Thor…YOU DAFT IDIOT!" Percy was livid. "If you _hadn't _said _anything,_ I'd be proposing to my girlfriend right about now!"

I blinked.

"Uh…Percy…"

Percy turned to me.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were going to ask Annabeth?" I questioned, my voice deadly.

"Well, since you suck at keeping secrets, never." His brutal honesty didn't really shock me.

I sat down, nodding thoughtfully.

"Interesting," I said. "And true." Thor looked at me oddly.

"Anyway," Percy said, looking at Loki, "you could've tried to stop him."

"Not true," I said quickly. Percy looked at me. "He must have come here when we were knocked unconscious and taken here, since Thor would've been here. And if the rumors that I've heard lately are true, then Loki was responsible for the New York alien attack-"

"Again?" Percy asked darkly, but shut up as I threw him a nasty look.

"-and if Thor had left Loki here, things would have been chaotic," I finished, still glaring at Percy. "Like, Titan-level chaotic."

"I have a question, speaking of chaos," Clint (AKA Hawkeye) abruptly said, causing all attention to be turned to him. "Did you blow up the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"Nope," Percy and I said in synch.

"That was a hydra," I told them, noting how Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America…oh, I wonder if Nico knew this guy? Maybe Bianca did?) flinched at the name. All of their-excluding the Norse and Steve-looked confused. I blew a strand of silky black hair out of my face. "Hydra, you know, the 'cut one head off, another two takes its place' myth one?" They showed no recognition. Then realization crossed their faces. "Yeah, it has acidic spit. As long as you place fire at the stump of a head, it won't grow any more. Unless you're Heracles and stomp it with your Reeboks or like me when a hydra stomps on my good, Hawaiian-style pizza and you have a Human Torch at your disposal. It was easy to kill, compared to what else we've faced."

Steve sighed. "I doubt that the gods actually do exist. I refuse to." He stubbornly sat back as I stood up angrily.

"You deny the fact that we and the gods exist? And you _refuse_ to believe?" I asked, my voice low and deadly. "Mortals are _so dumber_ these days." I lifted my hand and all liquids floated up. "Apollo drives the sun across the sky, not in a chariot but in a Maserati Spyder that changes into any other car you'd want and spouts bad poetry. Hephaestus is one of the ugliest, and yet one of the friendliest gods I've ever met. He may be misshapen, but he's Hephaestus, man! Not his fault _Hera threw him off Olympus! _As for the things my brother and I went through…" I stared around the table, my face hard. "We defeated the Titan Lord of Time while he cut off the Empire State Building by giving one of my best friends a _cursed blade_ to stab himself in his Achilles' Heel! We faced off with two _primordial beings-_one being Night, or Nyx; the other the _pure incarnation_ of evil itself!" Thor looked shocked, while Percy looked down, slightly ashamed of what he'd down when he'd been near Akhlys. What he'd done to her.

"So," I said, looking Rogers straight in the eyes. "You might believe in the metaphysical, but I have to believe in the gods. You wanna know why?" He shook his head, but I continued, not caring. Not anymore. "Because all us demigods really are is a conduit so they are still believed in." I pushed myself away from the table.

"I'm sorry," Steve called after me.

I didn't turn to him, but I did stop.

"It's too late for that. I'm sorry."

I continued on walking.


	5. Fake Disease and Poor Jayla

Percy looked in the direction his sister went.

"Poor girl," Bruce said, Percy snorted.

"I sometimes hate mortals, myself." Percy took his sister's filled-with-chocolate plate. "They don't believe in some things they should. The St. Luis Arch was a complete accident. A chimera blew that up." There was a long silence, until Percy grabbed his head and snapped, "Alright, no need to yell!" Noticing the looks on the male members of the Avengers, Percy shrugged. "I have a psychic connection to my sister. Twin telepathy seems to exist in demigod twins." Percy shrugged again. "Anyway, I better leave before she starts to PMS early from chocolate withdrawals." Percy stood up and left, taking the plate of chocolate with him.

"That was…weird," Tony settled on saying.

"They're cool, though, aren't they?" Peter asked, grinning. "They're really awesome at swimming, so their father must be super cool."

"How do you know that it's not their mother?" Bruce asked, speaking up for the first time.

Peter smirked. "Because I was able to get someone to hack into Goode High, and saw Skye's and Percy's transcripts and records, all signed by a Sally Jackson." He noticed Tony jump a little in his seat. "Apparently, she was married to a Gabe Ugliano before he mysteriously disappeared and Percy went missing. Skye, though, had been missing since she was seven years old and came home when Gabe was out of the picture. Then Sally married Paul Blofis, a high school English teacher."

"Blowfish?" Clint asked, sounding and looking a little confused.

"No, Blofis." They turned to look at Stark, who favored them with a tight smile. "I recognize the name of their mother." He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Stark," Steve demanded, "how do you recognize their mother?"

"Because Sally Jackson is my half-sister," was the man's miserable reply.

There was a small silence.

"So you are the uncle to the greatest heroes since Heracles? Interesting!" Thor boomed, Loki wincing.

"Inside voice, Thor," he wearily said, catching everyone's attention.

"Loki, you look terrible," Thor said loudly.

"Good for me," Loki snarked. "I'm glad I look terrible." He looked angry when he said that.

"What is wrong with you?" Thor questioned.

Loki gave his not-really-a-brother brother an irritated look. "Surely you saw who this Skye Jackson looks like?"

Thor looked like he didn't know.

"Arianna ring a bell?" Loki snapped. Thor blinked.

"I do not think she looks anything like Arianna," Thor replied, and Loki sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever," he snarled. "Can we leave?"

Thor nodded. "Let's go, brother!" He stood up.

"I'm not your brother!"

~:~

The interrogat-_interview_ of the Jackson twins and Chase girl had gone…interesting, to say the least.

Skye had done everything in her power to irritate Fury, who had been the interviewer, and had succeeded. Most definitely. Especially when she'd randomly broke into an _Imagine Dragons_ song. It was called 'Battle Cry' if JARVIS was right (and he usually was).

Every time Fury had asked Annabeth a question, Percy and Skye would both start singing in harmony. Eventually, Annabeth had joined in (to everyone's surprise) and their voices were quite harmonious. The last one had been 'In The End' by the Black Veil Brides.

Fury had become infuriated.

Haha…

Anyway.

Skye was currently reading a story online that the Stolls were publishing, one piece at a time, of her best friend, Jayla Witwicky (who would, no doubt, kill them because they'd titled the stories 'The Curious Demigod's' and whatever the story was about), and found out something Skye was currently raving at.

"HOW DARE THEY PUT A SPIDER IN HER CEREAL! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT POOR GIRL HAS GONE THROUGH! I WILL BE VISITING THIS TRANQUILITY, NEVADA, ASAP!" She yelled, startling everyone around her.

"Uh, Skye? It's just a-"

"IT'S ABOUT JAYLA, YOU THICK-HEADED LUMP OF SEAWEED!" Skye screamed at her brother.

Instantly, Percy frowned. "So the Stolls put a spider in her cereal and she somehow saw it when it was in New York and she was in Tranquility?"

"No, Percy," Annabeth said, her voice dark, but not overreacting like Skye, "her school friends. I honestly didn't think she'd be that affected by spiders."

"Who are you talking about?" Natasha questioned.

Skye's eyes lit up as she looked at Natasha.

"You and Jayla would get along famously," she said, smirking a little. "She's a redhead, and redheads stick together, right?"

Natasha looked neutral. "Is the redhead a spy and in the service of SHIELD?" she questioned sharply.

"Nope," Skye said cheerfully. "She's a generally quiet, dyslexic, fire-proof demigod chick who almost scratched a son of Ares' face off. Not that I disagree with that, by the way, the guy was seriously vain." At Percy's reprimanding look, Skye sighed. "Fine. Jayla's judgment is absolutely terrible, but it'd be a pity if she never became a mother." Skye went back to reading.

~:~

Later that day Skye was talking to the administration of the school.

"Yes, that's right, we've contracted a very contagious disease called _Ludus Schola_ Syndrome. It's also very deadly." She nodded, but then remembered she was talking on the phone. "Yes, we did catch it from a Midtown High student." She grinned at Peter as he gave her a wounded look. "His name is Peter Parker. Yeah, I'd suggest sending his girlfriend home until a doctor can go and test her; she's been around the boy for a long time."

Peter hit his head on the table.

"Thanks. Yes. I have one other name, but this guy's grade is even more horrid than mine. He doesn't have a terrible grade, he's a bully and I was so hurt by his words to me…they were just awful. It was right before my twin, Annabeth and I all contracted the _Ludus Schola _Syndrome."

The administrator hung up a few minutes after Skye set the phone down. She turned to Peter and smiled. "Your girlfriend will be safe; I successfully convinced the administration all five of us have a deadly-and contagious disease. Your tormentor will be expelled from Midtown High as well; apparently Principals Leslie and Sam have a very good relationship." Skye wiggled her eyebrows to emphasize that point.

"Skye, you know Paul will find out, right?" Annabeth groaned.

Skye nodded. "Yeah. I know. I'm counting on it. He's Percy's and my stepdad, remember?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied sadly.

Percy suddenly stood. "We have to find out why exactly we're here, so let's go find the rest of the Avengers."

"Through the vents," Peter immediately suggested. "As long as JARVIS doesn't report us, we're safe."


	6. My Mother's a Dying Elf? New Little Sis?

So there we were, slipping through the vents and praying JARVIS didn't report us. We all heard voices ahead of them, the Avengers.

"-and Thor, why would they?"

"They are heroes!" Thor's voice boomed. "The greatest heroes since Hercules!"

I looked at my brother. We both shared an amused look. Heracles was his name, the Romans just renamed him Hercules. Not much of a difference. He was a selfish, stuck-up idiot either way.

"Actually, his name would be Heracles," Loki said, sounding exasperated with this bunch of heroes.

"Whatever his name is, he's just a myth, right?" Natasha Romanov asked.

I fought back a snort. Percy snorted just as Thor's voice boomed.

"No!" he said in his 'inside voice'. "Hercules was the strongest mortal ever known! He is a god now, so Andromeda Jackson, Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase are the most amazing warriors in the history of demigods!"

Peter muttered, "And a great example for blowing up national monuments!"

I fought my laughter down.

Tony Stark seemed to think the same thing. "And a great example for blowing up national monuments!"

Percy shook with suppressed laughter as we heard the heroes talk amongst themselves.

"I still wonder how they survived the St. Louis Arch fall," Clint Barton muttered.

I felt my eye twitch. _Because we're awesome,_ I thought to my brother. I heard his silent laughter and smirked.

"That doesn't matter now. If we could get information from them, we can find out how many there are, where they are, and if they are a threat," Nick Fury snapped. Percy stopped laughing.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Thor's friendly voice was still loud, but it was no longer friendly. It was cold. "The Jacksons and the Chase girl have won favors in the eyes of the gods in many pantheons, my realm being one of them." There was a slam. "If you think you can interrogate them to betray their family, the gods _will not _allow you to. Not," he added, "that they would."

"Thor, sit down. I will interrogate them, and I _will_ find-"

He never got to finish. I fell out of the ventilation shaft, seeing red. I'd slashed a line in it with my knife and now I was glaring at Fury.

"You have no idea who Heracles really is, do you?" I asked icily. "He's an egogistical selfish idiot who simply stands on an island all day. Not a great hero, not anymore. My brother and I have met and made a few _primordial beings_ angry! Not to mention Zeus! Let's get one thing straight: I'm not selling my family out. Neither is Annabeth or Percy, because you know what? We have suffered through too much to give something like that away! We've bathed in a river that gave us immortality, for the gods' sakes! We've nearly been killed dozens of times, all to protect you _mortals _from the _end of the world!_ So stop asking questions and actually _do _something!"

"We did, we stopped an alien army from destroying Manhattan!" Tony snapped.

I snorted. "And they were just aliens. My brother and I had to fight the _father _of _Zeus _to stop the world from ending, and then we had to face Mother Earth herself, Mr. Stark. And when one is an ultra-evil Titan who killed his father and hates Zeus and another is an ultra-evil _primordial who is the earth_, you tend to think an alien army is an everyday occurence."

There was a dead silence.

"You fought _Kronos_? _**And**_ _Gaea?_" Thor asked, his face a deathly white.

Instantly, I turned around, unwilling to face them.

"And I lost a lot of people doing both."

~:~

Passing some agents, I walked into the room Percy, Annabeth and I would share.

Originally, Percy and I were going to share a room, but I had told them we couldn't sleep without each other there. Flashbacks screwed with our minds.

I went to my bed and flipped a drachma up, then went to the bathroom and locked myself in.

Turning on the faucet, I created a rainbow and asked Iris to accept my offering as I threw the coin in.

"Sally Jackson," I said, and before I said the address, it appeared. Mom looked sad, Paul rubbing her back.

"Mom, Paul," I said, filled with relief.

They both looked up.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at me.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

_"Ludus Schola _Syndrome? Really, Skye?" he asked, shaking his head. "It's a good thing the principal of Midtown High is a demigod."

I was floored.

"You're joking," I said, disbelief in my tone. "All this time I could have been going to Principal Sam?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah..."

I groaned. "Lovely. Anyway...I was calling to tell you I have been unexpectedly thrusted into yet another adventure which I didn't want."

Mom and Paul looked crestfallen.

"However," I added, "I still have no idea on where this unexpected journey shall take me."

"Perhaps to Erebor?" Percy joked, appearing from the mist inside the bathroom. Another thing we'd just started doing: using water to teleport.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if we're going to have to take down a dragon," I joked back.

Mom and Paul watched us with wistful looks on their faces. I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

Then Mom seemed to shake herself out of it and looked at Paul with a worried look.

Paul took a deep breath, but nodded.

"Kids," Mom began, "we need to tell you something. I'm not...from this planet."

A dead silence.

"Mom," Percy said, all traces of joking aside, "are you high?"

That would have been funny if this wasn't so serious.

"My father died on this planet, yes, but my mother was from another realm. Years ago a man sought to conquer my home, and my mother alone escaped. My Light Elf side was gifted with a single power each, and I chose to see the past of my planet, Svartlfheim. My father, however, was a man named Howard Stark."

I took in a breath. "Howard Stark...Tony Stark's dad?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Because I believed you needed to know because I'm pregnant with Paul's child, and I'm asking you to take care of her like she was your own," Mom said tiredly. "And my mother abandoned me on this planet."

"What realm are you from?" Percy questioned softly.

"A realm called Svartlfheim. My mother was a native and was different from the rest of those people, the Dark Elves. Mother was a Light Elf, as was her mother, and could live a long time." Mom looked exhausted. "Paul can't take care of her because he won't remember any of this. I'm dying, Percy, Skye."

I stood as still as Percy.

"Why?" Percy asked hoarsely.

"Because humanity and Light Elf mixed with Dark Elf doesn't exactly mix, Percy," she said. "I never wanted to tell you, because I thought I could fight off the sickness."

"What about our little sister?" I asked, my mind running over hundreds of possibilities.

"She's going to be three-fifths human," Mom said. "So can you come home, one last time, before I die?"

"Will Paul remember us?" I choked out.

Mom nodded. "Yes, but not me. He'll be your father from now on. Anyone who remembers me will forget rather quickly, different memories will fill the spot. Unless it's the gods, demigods...that's it. Records will fit Paul's version."

Paul took over. "You two were left on the streets when you were fourteen and I took you in. I know of your demigod heritage and you two found your little sister on the streets days ago."

Seamless. "Okay." This time, Percy was the one choking. "We'll be there soon."

"Hurry," Mom urged.

I swept my hand through the IM.

I hugged my brother.

~:~

"Loki!" I called, seeing the trickster god in the cage. I'd had someone (a quick IM to Leo took care of the situation) disable the cameras in the cage they'd put him in so I could sneak down there.

"Yes, mortal?"

They'd placed him in the cage after my outburst, probably because they didn't want to babysit him anymore.

"Do you know how to help a dying, pregnant Light-slash-dark-slash-human/elf hybrid?" I asked, badly needing to know.

Loki looked amused. "Why should I help you?"

I met his eyes. "Because she's my mother."

Loki looked a little shocked.

"Hmm," he said. "I actually have an idea. Use the life of the child to save the mother."

I raised my eyebrows. "Kill my half-sister? Is there any other way?"

"Nope," Loki replied. He looked truthful. But he could be pretending to be truthful...I'd just have to trust him. For now.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

This was turning out to be a very, very horrible day.

~:~

We, meaning Percy and I, used our mist-traveling abilities to go to Mom and Paul. Mom was panting, her very big stomach making it evident that she had been using magic or something to hide her pregnancy from Percy and I.

I was by her side in an instant, recalling everything from the females-only motherhood class that we had to take in Goode. We had to have 'nine months of pregnancy' (actually, it was only two classes, and we just put a soccer ball under our sweatshirts. That was a requirement, the sweatshirts), then the breathing class (yeah...most of the class was hyperventilating, me included, because we weren't doing it right), THEN we got a robo-baby for the yearly project.

My robo-baby was destroyed within the first twenty minutes because of an accident involving a ghost, the Minotaur, Pasiphaë, the Labyrinth, and a goat. It was a day before Hera wiped our memories, so I didn't have to deal with the fallout of killing my robo-baby.

Anyway, I was by her side and telling her very calmly, "Breathe, Mom. Breathe." She did, and Percy was staring at me like I was an alien.

I turned to Paul. "Call 911, tell them we have a pregnant woman about to deliver a baby."

"No," Mom gasped. "You'll have to deliver her."

I felt like hyperventilating, but nodded. "Okay," I said, and I sounded like I was being strangled.

About seven hours later I was holding a baby girl in my arms and watching Mom relax.

"Take care of her," Mom instructed Percy and I. Paul stared at his blood-daughter and kissed her head.

"What's her name?" I asked hoarsely. Mom looked at Paul.

"Since you two have Greek names, Paul decided on Alexandra Harmonia Alexis Jackson."

I snorted. "Aren't those American names?"

Mom fixed me with a steely look. "Poseidon helped him with those, though he tried to get us to adopt his goddess daughter Kymopoleia."

"Oh, Kym, she's actually welcome," I said, smiling happily.

"She's been blessed by Poseidon and infused with part of his DNA, so she's technically your full-blooded half-sister," Paul said, smiling.

"That's a conficting statement," I said automatically. "Though I suppose that it would be a correct statement, too," I added thoughtfully. I shook my head and looked at Mom, who was staring at me, looking shocked. I saw Percy and Paul also staring at me, making me feel self-conscious. "What?" I squeaked.

"You do know things," Percy said in obvious awe. "_English_ things!"

I gave my brother a frosty look.

"I'm not stupid, little brother."

"You are the little one!"

"No you are!"

"Both of you are the same exact age!" Mom said, making us look at her in obvious question. She rolled her eyes. "A girl helped me bring you into this world, a girl by the name of Rose Sapphire. She's the daughter of Kronos and has a lot more powers than her father." Mom shrugged, though it looked like she was putting a lot more effort into her shrug than was appropriate. "She worked in Nursing for a while before she left."

"Oh," I said, nodding and pretending that it made total and complete sense.

"Oh," Mom said, grabbing my hand. "I need to tell you something. You have a sister-a half sister named Katara."

I stared at Mom. "You mean to tell me," I began, barely controlling my temper, and I looked at Percy to see his nostrils were flaring (and, had it been in a different situation, I would've laughed, but since Mom was on her deathbed I didn't think it was appropriate), "that Katara could have been the ones in _both _prophecies?!"

Mom closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you, Percy, Meda, and Alex."

I sniffled, forgetting about my tough façade. Calling me 'Meda', an old nickname I'd stopped using after Luke had turned to the Dark Side (NOT of the Force, thank you very much), could do that. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth had made that nickname up. I would probably start going by it again, just to honor both Mom and Luke.

I knew that Percy was dropping his own façade as well; right now, we had no need to pretend that we were oh-so-tough.

"I love you too, Mom," we whispered in sync.

She looked at Paul and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

Our mom breathed her last breath.

~:~

We burned her body at the beach, Kymopoleia deciding to take us up on our offer and choosing to stay with us. Posiedon and Amphitrite stood there, Amphitrite looking decidedly uncomfortable on the beach, on two legs, at a funeral of her husband's ex-lover.

I stepped up and could feel the heat of the burning funeral pyre.

I looked to Percy, and he nodded.

I gave Alex to Amphitrite, who I smiled at when she looked at me in shock. When Poseidon had affairs, they weren't just flings like Zeus'. They were with genuinely beautiful women, inside and out. And Amphitrite seemed to know that.

I held my hands out to the sea, and the waes responded to us. Percy and I worked together, and the end result was our mother's pyre being swept out to sea.

As it grew smaller, Percy and I said our final goodbyes and I took Alex from Amphitrite. Kym followed us as we left to Camp.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Hi, angelslaugh here! Hate me yet? Lol. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be for New Years, but I'm sorry that I finished it late! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can!_


End file.
